The present invention relates to dynamically establishing a temporary safe route, and more specifically to dynamically establishing a temporary safe route via a network of unmanned vehicles.
Unmanned vehicles may comprise any vehicle that does not require a human operator to be located within the vehicle such as, inter alia, a remote controlled vehicle (e.g., an aircraft flown by a pilot at a ground control station), an autonomously controlled vehicle (e.g., an aircraft controlled based on pre-programmed flight plans and may include an intelligence algorithm that would enable the vehicle to know it's location and self determine a safe route), a pre-programmed vehicle, etc.
For example, unmanned aerial vehicles (UAVs) are aerial vehicles that do not contain a human pilot within the vehicle. In the past, unmanned aerial vehicles have mostly found military and special operation applications, but also are increasingly finding uses in civil applications, such as policing and firefighting, and nonmilitary security work, such as inspection of power or pipelines.